mucfandomcom-20200215-history
Call of Duty: Nuclear War 2
Call of Duty 7: Nuclear War 2 is part 2 of the first one. With only two enemies with two enemies from a past mission and four allied troops. Factions Enemy *Shadow Company *Krum's Special Forces *Ultranationalists - Past Only *Spanish Special Forces - Past Only Allied Troops *Wolf Company *Task Force 141 *US Army Rangers *USAF *French Resistance *Opfor Characters Wolf Company *Captain Jamie Salmon. Commander and specialist of Wolf Company, Team One. Alive *Lieutenant Michael Travis. Second-in-command of Wolf Company, Team One. Alive *Sergeant Ken "Aura" Harris. Player character. Killed by General Taylor. *Sergeant Troy "Leviathan" Taylor. Member of Wolf Company. Killed by General Taylor *Sovereign. Alive. *Lance Corporal Heather Nichols. Member of Wolf Company. KIA. *General James Rogers. Commander and mission planner of Wolf Company. Alive *Corporal/Sergeant Wayne Wilson. Field and Stealth specialist of Wolf Company. Alive French Resistance *Solitary Crow. Leader of the resistance. Alive *Robert. Member of the resistance. Alive *Martin. Member of the resistance. KIA. Killed by Shepherd *Petit. Female Member of the resistance. KIA. Killed by Shepherd Task Force 141 *Captain "Soap" MacTavish *Captain John Price *Sergeant Wallcroft. KIA. Killed by Shepherd *Sergeant Michael "Devil" King - player and plotter of TF 141. Killed by Jackson. Army Rangers *Captain Louis Foley *Sergeant/Staff Sergeant Jake Dunn *Sergeant James Ramirez *Corporal Vazquez. KIA. Killed by Taylor USAF *1st Lieutenant Michael Fontaine. Alive *Warrant Officer Ben Lopez. KIA. Killed by Shepherd *Airman First Class Jonathan West. Player character. KIA. Killed by Shepherd *Senior Airman Matt James. Alive *Staff Sergeant Claude Wade. KIA. Killed by a Russian. Shadow Company *Major General Jake Shepherd. Antagonist. Killed by Jamie Salmon *General Max Taylor. Antagonist. Killed by Captain Price and Jamie Salmon *Sergeant Matt Jackson. Shepherd and Taylor's right hand man. Killed by Soap. Campaign Act I *TNG - Recieve training from Captain Salmon *Team Player - Regain Albany. (Aura) *Sand In My Shoes - Recover the DSM. (Devil) *Attack - Create Chaos in Iraq. (Jonathon) *America vs America - Restore order in Iraq. (Ramirez) Act II *This Is Our Country - Destroy an enemy convoy with Captain Salmon. (Aura) *The Only Easy Day... Was Yesterday - Steal a dossier. (Devil) *Escort - Escort planes to Cape York. (Aura) *Pack Hunters - Joint Operation. Disable the Oilrig. (Devil) *The Gulag - Joint Operation. Rescue Prisoner 628. (Aura) *Above All - Destroy another enemy convoy with Lt Michael Fontaine. (Jonathon) Act III *Contingency -Take out Shepards Nuclear Submarine. *Taking Part - Get to a church *Afghan Church - Take back a church *Betrayal - Search for Shepherd at a safehouse on the Georgian/Russian border, and capture Shepherd's Operations Playbook. *Enemy of My Enemy - Escape the Boneyard *Who Is Your Friend - Search for Mikhail *Lost Boy - Rescue Codename: Lost Boy. Act IV *One Shot, One Kill - Assassinate Jose Zakheav and escape. *Extraction - Escape The Pentagon. *No One Likes A Trap - Ambush the Shadow Company. *Wade - Protect Omaha Beach. *Going In - Kill General Taylor. *Right Hand Man - Kill Shepherd's Right hand man Jackson. *Shepherd Is Out - Kill Shepherd and end the Shadow Company once and for all. Category:Games Category:Future Ideas